


Hypothetically Speaking...

by hariboo



Series: Life Or Something Like It [3]
Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Slice of Life, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: “How hypothetically?” Evie asks, interest written all over her face, even as she’s wiping down the tables. Sienna looks over she shoulder to make sure Uncle Walker isn't coming out of his office.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magisterequitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/gifts), [empressearwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/gifts), [tosca1390](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/gifts), [katayla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/gifts), [theepiccek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theepiccek/gifts).



> so this was a tumblr fic meme prompt but since i'm being so slow writing anything lately i thought i'd add it in as it IS technically part of the verse

“Hypothetically speaking…”

Evie’s eyebrows perk up and Sienna is already half regretting this. 

“How hypothetically?” Evie asks, interest written all over her face, even as she’s wiping down the tables. Sienna looks over she shoulder to make sure Uncle Walker isn't coming out of his office.

“ _Very_.”

“Ok-ay. You were saying?”

Sienna leans on the counter and stares out the window, biting her lip. There’s no way this is going to sound good. Maybe she can blame it on Kit. 

“Right, so hypothetically speaking… let’s say you got arrested–”

“Sienna.”

“Okay, not _arrested_ arrested. More like detained. Hypothetically detained... Let of with a warning, really, by your friend’s surrogate sister because we were out drinking.”

“Sienna!”

“ _And hypothetically!_  When you were detained you saw a really cute guy, who is hypothetically probably too old for you–”

“ _Sienna..._ Wait, how old is too old?"

"Evie!"

"What! Legitimate question!"

“Anyway! This guy is also your hypothetical friend’s surrogate sister boss. Or one of them. How awkward would it to think about asking for a number?”

“SIENNA LAUREN. TELL ME EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW.”

Sienna buries her head in her hands because this is the worst time ever to get a crush. This the worst time ever to start crushing on somebody that her uncles would probably want to murder for looking at her wrong way... or the right way. Her uncles would murder Kit if he wasn't such a good employee and save that one kiss, she and Kit are as a platonic as Uncle Judd and Mercy.

She should have never agreed to go out with Kit for post midterm drinks. She doesn’t even drink that much yet it somehow always ends with her and Kit and shit load of trouble. 

Thank god that Mercy didn’t arrest them, though that might have had to do more with the fact they had been walking home half drunk. Kit,, shirtless because he always lost his shirt, and because he gave her his jacket. Sienna had been barefoot, her shoes dangling from her fingers, because while awesome and _hot as fuck_ they really weren't made for a six mile walk home. The reason they were walking had made sense when they left the bar, both deciding that driving drunk was bad and they were responsible adults, but walking and stumbling into each other in the middle of April was not as a good idea at it had seemed. They should have called a cab. In fact, Sienna can't remember why they _didn't,_ but they hadn't expected it to start raining so hard so fast _._  So when Mercy had picked them up, drunk and drenched, in the middle of the road, she had lectured them before she had laughed all the way the to the station. Sienna kinda loves Mercy, would not be opposed to being her when she grows up.

Looking up at Evie, Sienna shrugs. “Nothing happened! But hypothetically I was ready to jump this guy's bones from the moment I saw him.”

Evie rolls her eyes and tosses the rag in her hand at Sienna’s head. She barely ducks out of the way. “Well next time you and Kit go get hypothetically hammered and find hypothetically cute people, call me.”

SIenna nods. She’s about to tell Evie that they’re going out dancing this weekend, when the cafe’s door swings open and Sienna can feel her whole body heating up. 

Her hypothetical life just got scarily real. Detective Hawke Snow just walked in with her Uncle Judd. 


End file.
